Something About Quidditch
by Lady Firemyst
Summary: Quidditch tryouts are coming up and second years Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and Geroge are planning on trying out. However, with tryouts, classes, and an incorrigable potions partner, things are rather complicated for Katie....
1. Chapter 1

****

Something About Quidditch

By: Lady Firemyst

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did….really, I do, but I don't. I'm just a lowly fanfic writer that had an idea. Please don't sue. I'm not gainfully employed, so it really wouldn't be worth the hassle anyway! ^-^

Katie sighed, packing her books into her bag. Second year potions was brutal, but her friends assured her that the potion Snape made her test at the end of class would wear off eventually, she would just have to deal with having blue skin and green hair for a few hours…. or days, they really weren't sure. 

"Could last all week," Lee Jordan added as they all left the classroom. 

"Thanks, that makes me feel better," Katie snapped back at him. "It was you who botched the potion, anyway, Lee."

"Woah, touchy touchy," Lee replied, turning to the Weasly twins, Fred and George. "How was I supposed to know that adding some crushed bat wings would change the whole potion. You think she'd be happy it didn't do something worse, like make her invisible or something."

_I'd rather it had made me invisible_, Katie thought. _Then I wouldn't have to show up at dinner in front of the entire school looking like seaweed. Why do I always get stuck with Lee as a partner, anyway?_

She turned her back to the boys and followed her friends, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, up to Gryffindor tower, where she could hide in her room until dinner, when the whole school would see her new fashion statement. 

She wasn't worried about the Slytherins laughing at her. They had potions with the Gryffindors, so they already knew. They laughed at her enough anyway that she didn't really care anymore. What she did care about was that the Gryffindor quidditch seeker, her crush since first year Heath Richards, would see her. He was a seventh year who didn't know she was alive, but she fancied him none the less. 

"Oi, Angelina," Alicia said as the girls walked into their room. 

"Umhmn," Angelina replied as she threw her books onto her bed. 

"You gonna try out for the quidditch team this year?" Alicia asked. 

"Yep. They need two new chasers and two new beaters. Fred says…."

"Fred says," Katie interrupted Angelina. "Now there's two words we seem to hear you say a lot recently."

Angelina turned to Katie. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. 

Katie smiled. "Just that you fancy him."

"I do not fancy Fred Weasly," Angelina replied, glaring at Katie. 

"So sad," Alicia said, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye. "She's in denial of her feelings. They both are."

"What do you mean 'they both are?" Angelina said. 

"Just that it's obvious that he fancies you too," Katie answered. 

Alicia nodded. 

"What makes you say that?" Angelina said, with a strained air of nonchalance. 

Katie rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. Now what was it you were saying about quidditch tryouts?"

"Don't 'nevermind' me, Katie Bell!" Angelina laughed, throwing her pillow at Katie. "I want to know what makes you think he likes me." 

Katie looked at Alicia. "Just pay attention to how he acts around you at dinner," she said. 

"So you're not going to tell me?" Angelina asked. 

"Nope," Alicia said. 

"I can't believe you two, teasing me like that," Angelina said. 

"You'd do the same to us," answered Alicia. "And besides, Lee and George are probably doing the same to your little boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend," Angelina whined, sitting down on the end of her bed. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she glared at Katie a moment before continuing, "Fred says that he and George are going to try for the beater positions, but suggested that I go out for one of the chaser spots."

"Like you'd have gone for anything else anyway," Alicia said. 

"And that's supposed to mean what?" Angelina asked her. 

"No need to get snippy, Angelina," Alicia answered, walking over and sitting next to Angelina. "Come on, Angie, I've known you since we were kids. All you've ever talked about was playing quidditch chaser professionally."

Katie watched to two longtime friends exchange a look. Both girls had grown up in wizarding families and had been friends from an early age. And of course, they both knew absolutely everything about quidditch even before they came to Hogwarts. Angelina's older brother had been a star chaser in his time at the school, and his enthusiasm had rubbed off on his sister and her friend. 

"You guys are gonna try out too, right?" Angelina asked. 

"Of course," Alicia answered. "Do you really think I'd let you do this without me?"

Angelina smiled, then turned to Katie. 

"You in?" she asked. 

"Well….," Katie answered. 

Unlike her friends, Katie had grown up in a muggle family, totally unexposed to her friends' obsession. Totally unaware of magic at all, for that matter. While they had played pickup games of quidditch with friends when they were little, Katie had never been on a broom until her first flying lesson first year. She didn't even own a broom, despite the fact that second years were allowed to. 

She sighed, sitting down on the end of her bed with her arms around the pillow that Angelina had thrown at her. 

"I dunno," she said. 

"Aw, come on Katie. At least give it a shot," Alicia said in an encouraging tone. 

"I dunno," Katie replied. "And there's only two spots, so I have no chance anyway against the pair of you." She smiled halfheartedly. 

"Katie," Angelina said as she walked over to where the other girl was sitting. "Just give it a try, even if you don't make it, it's the perfect chance to show off in front of Heath." She smiled hopefully. 

"No, it's a chance to make of fool of myself in front of Heath. I won't be able to do it, I don't even have a broom," she sighed again, looking at her hands holding the pillow. "And what if I'm still blue and green?"

"Tryouts are next week," Alicia said. "I'm sure it'll wear off by then, and you can borrow one of the school brooms. If you make it, then we'll buy you a broom as an early Christmas present."

"The school brooms are old and tend to list to one side or the other," Katie sighed. "There's no way I can play well on that…..and what if it dosen't wear off?"

"It will, Katie," Angelina said. "I promise you. "And one of us will be your partner in potions untill then so that there aren't any more Lee Jordan mishaps, ok?

"Maybe," Katie sighed again. 

"At least think about it, ok?" Angelina asked. 

"Ok, I'll think about it," Katie replied. "But that dosen't mean I'll do it…."

"Good," Alicia said. "Now….food. Let's head out for dinner, hmn?"

Katie looked at her hands again. 

"Oh come on Katie," Angelina said. "It's not that bad. And besides….I think blue and green are definatly your colors."

Katie looked at her skeptically. 

"The blue matches your eyes," Angelina continued, despratly trying not to laugh. "And the green is a lovely compliment color, right Alicia?"

"Of course," Alicia said, taking the hint from Angelina. "Just you wait. It'll be all the rage by tomorrow, everyone will want to look like you. You're such a trendsetter like that."

Katie raised her eyebrow at her friends, and then began to laugh. 

"Alright then," she said, standing up. "Let's go. I can just hear the food in the Great Hall calling my name."


	2. Chapter 2

****

Something About Quidditch

By: Lady Firemyst

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Technically I own four Harry Potter books, but I don't own the story. ^-^; No suing, suing is bad. 

Author's note: YAYAYAY!!! I actually made it to chapter two on this one. Good reviews will make me write chapter three so maybe I'll update faster. This one took me some time to start. ^-^; Well, now I present chapter two, further exploits of the Gryffindor second years. 

Looking down at her feet, Katie walked into the great hall behind Angelina and Alicia. Snickering was coming from all sides as she passed by students already seated at the house tables. She hid her blue hands in the sleeves of her robe and silently wished that she had put on her hooded cloak to hide her head. 

"Katie," Angelina hissed back at her as they walked. "Look up, or you're going to run into something."

Katie sighed and shook her head. She could see where her feet were going, so no one was going to trip her, and, being as they were in front of her, Angelina and Alicia would keep her from walking into anyone. Or at least that's what she hoped. 

Unfortunately, Angelina and Alicia ran ahead to allow a student to get up from the Gryffindor table behind them, and in front of Katie. She walked straight into the student, rebounding onto the floor in a heap. 

"S…s…sorry," she stammered, making an effort not to look the student in the eye. 

"It's ok," she heard a male voice say. "I should have been looking where I was going." He stuck out his hand to help her up. 

"No, it was my fault. I…" she trailed off as she followed the hand with her eyes up to the boy's face. Correction, Heath Richards' face. She was sure she'd be blushing bright red if her skin wasn't blue. 

Just then, Lee pushed past Heath. 

"Katie!" he yelled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to her feet. 

She stood still for a moment, biting her lip and looking sideways at Heath. 

"Well, sorry," Heath said. "You ok?"

"Yeah, fine," she replied quietly. 

"Good, then," Heath smiled at her, then turned and walked away. 

Katie watched him go, then suddenly became conscious that Lee's hand was still on her wrist. 

"Come on, Katie dear," he said, leading her to a seat next to where Angelina had just sat down. He then sat on her other side. "Wow," he added once he was seated, "that's a lovely purple shade you've turned."

"Just when I though you were being a gentleman for once," Alicia snapped at him, expressing what Katie was thinking. "You have to blow it with some stupid comment," she rolled her eyes. 

"Git," Angelina mumbled. 

Lee just laughed and began to eat his dinner, holding a chicken leg in one hand, and his fork in the other. 

Katie took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and stop blushing. Who knew that when she blushed red, her blue skin would turn purple? She knew there was a reason for art lessons in her muggle school. Blue and red make purple. Now she just had to make it go away. 

She picked up her fork to eat when she heard Fred and George snicker across from her. She looked at her food, then at the twins. She looked back at her plate, picking up a chicken leg to study it. So far, this had not been her day, and falling victim to a Weasly brothers prank would certainly be the icing on the proverbial cake. Glancing back at the twins, she stood up, reached across the table, and shoved the chicken in front of Fred's face. 

"Eat," she commanded. 

"Wha?" Fred said, in what sounded like a bad feint of innocence. 

"Eat," she repeated.

"Katie, what's come over you?" George asked, pushing her hand back and choking on a laugh. 

"Eat the chicken, Fred," she said. "I know you did something to it so I won't eat it until you do, so eat!" She shoved the chicken back in front of Fred's face. 

Lee was bent over his plate snickering. "It's ok, Katie," he said through a mouth full of food. "We didn't do anything to your dinner. See?" he said as he took the chicken from her hand and took a bite. "See?"

"Fine," she said as she sat back down and began to eat. 

"So anyway," George said, giving Katie a sideways glance, "as I was saying…"

"Quidditch tryouts are next week," Alicia interrupted him. 

"I wasn't finished, Alicia," George turned to her. 

"And what were you going to say, had I not rudely interrupted you?" she asked. 

"Well…" George began. 

"Well?" Alicia questioned, raising her eyebrow at him. 

"Well…" he sighed. "Quidditch tryouts are next week."

"Told ya," Alicia said, satisfied as she took a bite of her potato. 

"So we're all trying out, right?" Fred asked, looking around the group. 

"Of course," answered Lee. 

"We already know about you," George told him. "You're gonna try for the beater positions with us." 

"We were asking the girls," Fred added, looking at Angelina. 

"Well the answer's the same," she said. "We're all going to go for the chaser positions."

Katie swallowed the food in her mouth and looked down at her plate in an attempt not to make eye contact with anyone. She really wasn't sure she was going to try out. She had already made a fool of herself once; did she really want to do it again? And did she want to run the risk of taking a position away from one of her closest friends? There were only two chaser spots open after all….

"That's gonna be great," Lee said. "But we all have to remember: we're all good players, but there's only so many spots. Two beaters, two chasers. So at least two of us are assured not to get spots." He looked around uncomfortably. 

"So we have to keep our egos out of it," Alicia continued for him. "And we'll all support whoever makes the team." 

"The two that don't make it can try out next year," offered Angelina. "There'll be more spots then." 

Everyone nodded, even Katie. 

_Maybe I'll just wait until next year_, she thought. _Then Angelina and Alicia can take the spots this year, and I can practice for tryouts then._ She nodded again to herself. 

"I take it we're all in?" Fred asked. "And we'll all come out of this still friends?"

He stuck his hand towards the center of the table and blushed a little as Angelina placed hers on top. Alicia added hers next, then George and Lee. They all looked at Katie. She hesitated for a moment, then placed hers on top. 

Lee smiled. "Well then," he said. "Let's all finish eating and then head back to the common room to sign up for tryouts." 

They all took their hands away and began to eat again. 

Katie began to wonder how she was gonna get out of this mess. Her friends were all going to sign up for tryouts together, and they expected her to sign up with them. She still hadn't decided to tryout at all, but she did admit to herself that she had led her friends to think that she would. She also knew that if she said she wouldn't, they would all try to convince her to do it, and she would probably give in. In the midst of a mouthful of potato, she decided to sign up with her friends back in the common room. Signing up didn't mean she had to actually try out. She could always take her name off of the list later, and avoid disappointing her friends for the moment. 

"Oi, Katie," Lee said. 

"Mmhmn?" she asked. 

"Ya know, with that green hair of yours, you're sure to get noticed at tryouts," he said. "The skin'll help a lot too." 

"Thanks, Lee," she quipped back. "But don't think I've forgotten that it's all your fault."


End file.
